


Blood in the Water

by SoupCrackers16



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Gore, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Lance (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Missions Gone Wrong, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, POV Alternating, POV Third Person Limited, Trauma, i wrote this at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupCrackers16/pseuds/SoupCrackers16
Summary: Keith and Lance are on a supply run on an unfamiliar planet. Despite the less than convenient conditions, they push through. That is until several hours into the mission when it all goes south.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say, thank you for clicking on this story. It really means a lot to me :')  
> Also sorry for any dumb mistakes or anything wacky, not gonna lie, minimal proofreading was done.  
> I'm on a time crunch don't judge me.

Keith used his bayard to whack the giant leaves out of his way, his breathing labored. To say the least, this planet was hot as hell. The air was thick and humid. Practically every surface around them was damp.

He had even opened the face of his helmet due to the condensation making it impossible to see. The only problem now was that he had to breath in the humid air. Luckily it was safe, but it still felt suffocating. Their suits were designed to keep their bodies within a safe temperature realm for life. But it could still get pretty uncomfortable in certain conditions. Heatstroke was still possible.

The Red paladin couldn’t say he was enjoying this particular mission. He wasn’t sure if he was better off alone or having the company of Lance. He knew the blue paladin didn’t particularly like him.

The other boy was just behind him, constantly looking around the jungle. Keeping watch with his gun ready, just in case they ran into anything less than friendly.

“How much farther till we arrive?” Lance asked, a hint of exhaustion in his voice.

Keith looked at the holographic map Allura had provided them, “About… halfway there,” He replied as they made their way through the dense foliage.

“Ugghhhhh, we’ve been walking for hours…” Lance grumbled.

Keith huffed in response. They had been walking for hours and it was all for a bit of supplies.

“Should we maybe set up camp and rest for a while? It does seem to be getting dark,” Lance suggested hopefully.

“That sounds like it would be a good idea,” Keith agreed, the planet’s sun was beginning to get low, “Allura said she’d give us a quintant before they’d come pick us up so we have time,”

“Sounds good, there’s a small clearing just over there, we should settle there.” Lance pointed out.

Keith nodded in return. With that, the two paladins headed in the direction of the clearing. Once reaching it, Lance immediately slumped against a tree, sighing in relief, pulling out a water pack and a food bar from his pack. Keith sat opposite to him, his back facing the overgrowth. Lance took a bite of the bar.

“Remind me again why we couldn’t just fly the lions to this place,” Lance asked, less of a question and more of a complaint.

“Because Allura said this place might be occupied by Galra but they can't be sure because they’ve been asle-”

“I know I know! I was being sarcastic... “ Lance replied harshly, cutting off the other boy.

Keith just sighed, swallowing his hurt and averting his gaze. He brought his knees to his chest and fiddled with his blade. Keith didn’t have the energy to spit back a retort so he didn’t. He had just been trying to make conversation and only succeeded in making the other dislike him further.

He noted Lance wasn’t acting his usual self. Complaining and throwing jabs at Keith was a given but he seemed to be a bit more serious. More gloomy and on edge.

“Why don’t you get some sleep and I’ll keep watch?” Keith suggested, figuring it would be better for both of them if they just didn’t talk to each other.

“Fine, whatever,” Lance mumbled, lying on the grass.

Keith rolled his eyes, this was going to be a long mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! comments always appreciated! I demand validation >:(  
> (or criticize the fuck out of me, I'll cry but I also appreciate advice or suggestions)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *violence warning* (honestly why am I even warning you it's tagged)

Lance woke slowly, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He wasn’t sure why. Maybe he had a weird dream or something that he couldn’t recall. The jungle was pitch black around them. It was eerie and made him feel even more uncomfortable.

The boy looked over to Keith. The dim light from a small lantern illuminating his face. It was slack, his eyelids drooping. His head falling forward, then quickly jerking back up. Obviously he had been just as tired as Lance. Keith’s appearance made him feel a little guilty about before. He had been kinda harsh before.

Lance opted to make it up to him, apologizing felt weird. They weren’t exactly close and they fought all the time…

He pushed the thoughts from his mind. It was time to switch positions, Keith obviously needed to sleep. He’d have plenty of time to think while on watch duty.

Right as Lance was about to speak he noticed something behind Keith in the overgrowth. Lance felt his heart skip. It was two pairs of glowing eyes. All four blinking in unison. Lance had his hand on his bayard but he didn’t want to aggravate the thing. He silently prayed it wasn't hostile.

“Keith…” Lance said quietly, activating the bayard behind his back, the gun digging into his spine.

The other boy looked up slowly, “wha…”

“Don’t… mo-” Lance began but was interrupted by the thing beginning to snarl.

Keith’s eyes began to widen as he slowly placed a hand on his bayard. Keith took a breath, seemingly steadying himself. In a flash, he activated his bayard and swung but he stopped mid-swing as the creature blocked Keith’s arm with its own.

Lance began shooting at the thing with his bayard. His shots only leaving scorch marks on the alien’s scaled hide. It screeched, it’s head-turning from Keith, to Lance. It lashed it’s tail angrily, swinging it at the blue paladin so fast he could barely register.

The breath was knocked out of him as it collided with his midsection from the left. Lance dropped his bayard as he was literally swept off his feet by the collision. He hit the ground with a thud, his head smacking painfully against the ground.

His vision was doubled and his ears rang as he caught his breath. Lance felt something warm drip down the side of his forehead, blood he guessed. He heard Keith shout something but he didn’t know what. Lance quickly grabbed his bayard and got up again, still seeing double.

The thing had Keith pinned against the tree. It was much bigger than the Red Paladin. Keith was barely managing to keep it back as it pushed against his bayard.

Lance noticed the things tail slowly moving towards Keith who was focused on the beast in front of him

Keith! Look out!” Lance warned.

As soon as he shouted the creature lunged it’s tail at the red paladin. But it didn't hit Keith as Lance expected. Lance watched everything happen in slow motion, He couldn’t pull the trigger fast enough. How was this thing so fast?

Lance watched helplessly as it drove the sharp end of its tail right through Keith’s stomach, violently pinning the boy to the tree

Keith grunted in pain. The bayard immediately fell from Keith’s grip as he keeled over. Keith desperately pushed at the tail, trying helplessly to remove it.

Hardly thinking, Lance aimed right for the things eyes. Before the vicious thing could react, he had shot each one clean out of it's head and their assailant fell to the ground, dead.

Lance felt that he couldn’t move fast enough. When the thing attacked, each time he pulled the trigger, even as he scrambled over to Keith. But from experience, Lance knew that this all happened within a few seconds.

Keith's eyes fluttered as blood dripped from his mouth. His arms beginning to fall to his sides, his feet scrambling in the dirt

“Shit shit shit… Keith, Stay with me…” Lance said, patting the boy's cheek, his voice shaking with panic. He brushed Keith’s hair from his face. Lance had never seen that expression on his face. His eyes were glazed with pain and his breathing was labored and uneven.

Lance didn’t know why the Lions hadn’t responded to the situation. Especially Red, her Paladin was in bad shape. Lance tried contacting the others but all he got back was static.

“Fuck!” Lance cursed angrily, he didn’t have time for this,

“Lance… s’okay” Keith managed, gripping the material of Lance’s flight suit in his pale fist. His eyes were grim.

Lance furrowed his brow wondering why Keith was trying to console him.

“Leave me… just… go,” Keith sputtered.

“I’m not going to leave you here!” Lance’s voice broke. He couldn’t believe Keith would say something that stupid.

“Stuck… I’ll bleed out…. Before…” Keith gasped in pain, “we get back… go…”

“I am not leaving you behind! You’re not gonna die, we are going to get back.” Lance snapped.

Keith looked away his eyes brimming with desperation. Lance didn’t understand how this guy had no sense of self-preservation. Even if he wasn’t such an important part of the team, Lance would never just let him die.

But he had to admit. If he left Keith here, he could get help faster. Keith was gruesomely pinned to the tree and Lance knew he’d have to get him free. He had a high chance of bleeding out once that happened. However, there was no way in hell he would leave him to be picked off by whatever else was in this hellhole. It was too risky.

The end of its tail was still large but was pretty narrowed. With any luck, it would have missed any major organs. It hadn’t hit Keith right in his stomach, it was a little to the side. Lance silently prayed it missed all his vital organs but from the way he was coughing on his own blood, it probably wasn’t the case.

Blood had already begun soaking into Keith’s flight suit. No matter what he did, Keith didn’t have much time. And Lance couldn’t do much to help the boy with the giant fucking lizard-demon attached. Lance activated his bayard into a sword and looked for a soft-looking spot on the tail.

His eyes landed on the area right beneath the hardened bit of the tail where it’s thick scales ended. It looked easy to cut and left only a small portion of the tail left. With one swift motion, he severed the end.

Keith winced, weakly squeezing Lance’s free wrist as the motion caused him more pain.

“I gotta get you free, okay?” Lance informed, making sure Keith understood everything going on.

Lance decided he had no other option other than to pull out the tail. He bit his lip anxiously. He needed to find some way to slow the bleeding before he pulled it out. The only thing he could think of was to cauterize the wound. It was the only way he could do it fast. The barrel of his bayard often got extremely hot after shooting.

Even if it would work, Lance really didn’t want to do it. Keith would be in a lot of pain. To make it even worse, Lance would have to do it twice. But he had no choice,”

“I’m gonna have to take the tail out, it’s the only way to unpin you,” Lance explained,

Keith nodded, pain clear on his face. He seemed lucid enough to still understand, that was a good sign.

Lance took a deep breath, gingerly ripping Keith’s flight suit around where the creature had pierced it so he’d have immediate access to the wound.

Lance braced himself for the next part. He placed a firm hand on Keith’s chest plate, holding him back against the tree. He looked up at Keith apologetically as he gripped the tail.

“Okay, I’m gonna pull it out on the count of three… deep breaths, okay” Lance instructed.

Keith only nodded again, Lance could feel him squirming beneath his palm.

“One… two…” Lance pulled the tail out with as much force he could muster, trying to pull it out as quickly as possible.

Keith cried out as Lance ripped it out. If it weren’t for Lance’s hand, he would have definitely fallen. Blood oozed from his open wound, spilling onto the grass. Keith clutched at the wound, blood flowing over his hands.

Lance quickly laid Keith down and fired up his gun. He placed the red hot barrel against Keith injury, Keith screamed in pain. He began trying to push Lance’s arm away.

Lance wanted to throw up. He knew he’d never forget his. Not the sound of Keith screaming nor the smell of burning flesh. After a few agonizing seconds, he removed the weapon, successfully sealing the wound.

“I’m so sorry…” Lance breathed, his voice shaking.

Keith gasped for air, whining through blood-stained teeth. His chest shuddered as blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. He was barely clinging to consciousness. Lance was surprised he was even still conscious.

Keith tight grip on Lance’s arm weakening. Lance sat the boy up, he was nearly dead weight in his arms. He leaned Keith over his shoulder. By now the grass beneath them was drenched in blood. The exit wound was a good deal smaller but it still bled heavily. Lance fired up again, feeling nauseous. He rested a hand gently on the back of Keith’s head. Hopefully offering some comfort while holding him in place.

Lance clenched his jaw and took a deep breath through his nose. Once more he pressed the hot barrel to the injury. He felt Keith tense up, a breathy cry escaping his lips. Too exhausted to do much despite the pain. Lance felt his arms weakly squeezing him. Balling his flight suit in his fists. Lance could practically hear him clenching his teeth.

Finally, it was over. Lance leaned him back, he looked miserable. His eyes were closed now. The dark circles under them stood out on his pale skin. he had blood all over his chin and he had a sheen of sweat on his skin. He was deathly still. But Lance could still feel his pulse.

With that, Lance lifted Keith’s limp form onto his back. His arms draped over each shoulder limply. His head hung forward, resting on Lance’s shoulder.

The adrenaline was beginning to wear off at that point. His ribs ached where he had been struck and his head pounded, likely a concussion. But he had to suck it up. Unlike Kieth, he could still move. Plus they were still on the clock, Keith could still be internally bleeding, Lance had no way of knowing.

Lance trudged back the way they came. He checked the map but something had happened to it. It wasn’t clear and it kept flickering. It must have been damaged during the fight.

Lance sighed. It was whatever, he was confident in his sense of direction, they had gone in a straight line the entire way here and there was a faint path from where Keith hacked at the foliage in their way. As long as he stayed focus, they’d be fine.

...

  
The Blue paladin stumbled over himself, catching himself before falling over completely. He stopped by a tree to try and recuperate and catch his breath. He was still on the path. He hoped for the most part. Lance had expected it to be hot. But now the sun was high in the sky and it was much hotter than it was yesterday. At least he had shade in the forest, but the air was just as heavy as yesterday. Lance felt like he couldn’t breathe. With each heaving breath, he felt no better.

His head felt fuzzy and his vision was failing him. Black splotches dotted his vision. His legs shook beneath him. Keith wasn’t that heavy, he was the smaller of the two luckily. But just the tiniest strain felt amplified. He couldn’t stop now though. But maybe he should. What if he was lost?

It was hard to think when his head was pounding so hard. Sweat dripped down his brow as he leaned against the tree. Lance opted to keep moving. He wasn’t even sure why. He could hardly think and just knew he couldn't stay there.

He pushed himself off the tree, his legs were wobbly and unsure. Black crept at the corners of his vision when he stood. He pushed himself through it he had to keep going. One foot after the other he made his way through the alien jungle.

Lance wondered what the team was doing. They had been here for around 12 vargas now. That gave the pair around 12 more vargas before anyone would come. At that rate, neither of them would last.

Lance opted to instead find some way out of the heat instead of solely focusing on the lions. Hopefully, he could find one fast. It was getting harder and harder to move forward.

Lance kept his eyes open for something. Anything. Water, some kind of cave or hollow. Anything to get them out of the heat.  
But everything was starting to feel far away. The world became doubled. His vision spun and the forest was muted. He barely felt his feet hitting the ground. His heart was pounding in his ears.

Once again he was tripping over his own feet. His eyelids fluttered as Lance struggled to stay conscious. But he couldn’t fight any longer. Lance’s legs gave out as he fell to his side, the world fading to black.


	3. Chapter 3

The pain was unbearable. Like he was on fire. Like someone had pulverized his guts and then lit him on fire. He wanted it to stop. He-

Keith woke with a start, his chest heaved. His body ached. The taste of copper thick on his tongue. There was a searing pain in his stomach and back. Keith squinted, trying to focus. 

He was on the ground, and in front of him was Lance. Keith shot up. Immediately regretting it. The movement put strain on his wounds. Keith looked down at his midsection at the stab wound turned burn decorating his stomach. 

Ignoring the pain, Keith turned to the other Paladin. He was out cold. Keith checked his pulse, his skin felt like fire. Keith could practically feel the heat radiating off of him. His pulse was strong. Keith figured it was the heat. 

Keith looked around. All there was was the jungle. But Keith thought he could hear the distant sound of water through the trees. He listened, trying to figure out the direction. It was somewhere to the right. 

Keith stood up, nearly falling back down from how light-headed he was. How would he get Lance to the water like this? 

Keith grabbed Lance under his arms, picking him up. Draping him over his back. The taller boy was hard to carry, His feet nearly brushed the ground. Keith growled through his teeth, fighting off the pain he felt in his stomach. Only adrenaline was keeping him up. 

He kept going, the sound of water getting louder and louder until finally, he could see a break in the trees. Keith picked up the pace. Just a little further. 

Keith felt relief for a moment as he broke through the trees. But it only lasted a moment before he fell down the steep river bank. 

One moment he was on solid ground, the next he wasn’t. Keith yelped as he rolled over rocks and dirt, Lance not far behind him. Keith hit the bottom with a thud, rocks pebbles rolling behind the two. Keith coughed painfully, blood dripping onto the wet rocks. 

He saw Lance sit up suddenly where he had landed. The other Paladin’s brow furrowed as his eyes landed on Keith. He watched as everything came back to Lance and he looked around wildly. 

“What happened, where are we…?” He asked sitting up. 

“I found a river, got us here,” Keith replied, stifling his pain. 

“Are you alright-” Lance barely finished his question when he lurched forward, covering his mouth. He turned away from Keith and vomited on the rocks.

Keith placed a hand on Lance’s back as the other boy coughed. 

“Am I alright? Are you alright?” Keith joked. Lance huffed despite everything, 

“Yeah,” He managed, his voice hoarse, “Just the heat…” 

Keith nodded, "You need to drink some water, then we should get out of the sun, even out here I'm starting to feel it too…”

Lance nodded and used the river water to clean up as well as re-hydrate. 

Meanwhile, Keith scanned the rocky beach for a shady spot. His eyes landed on something upstream, “There… there's a small overhang and some low hanging trees, plenty of shade just over there,”

“Good, let's get out of here,” Lance said as the pair stood, Keith nearly falling before Lance grabbed his forearm. 

“Thanks,” he stated, hoping Lance couldn’t hear the pain in his tone. He was a little embarrassed since Lance had literally been throwing up after being incapacitated and now Keith was incapable of even walking properly. Just to make it worse, Lance was in this condition because he had to carry Keith in this weather. The more he thought the worse Keith felt about everything. He was being such a hassle. 

“No worries,” Lance replied lightly as the two headed to the spot. Once there, they both quickly sat down. Both exhausted despite the short distance. 

It was much cooler under the shade. The rocks and dirt were damp and cool under Keith’s hands. A small relief between the constant pain and smothering heat. He’d be okay though. Thanks to Lance. 

“Hey…” Lance began thoughtfully, “I just wanted to say sorry for being a dick before… I was in a bad mood and I took it out on you,” 

“I-it’s okay Lance…” Keith replied surprised. He had forgotten about that anyway. 

“I think you’ve more than made it up to be anyway,” Keith tried joking.

“Oh really, how so?’ Lance joked back,

Keith chuckled for a moment before coughing, holding his stomach painfully. Even just laughing hurt. 

“Jeez Keith, you are not alright,” Lance insisted, quoting him from earlier, “let me see,” 

Keith reluctantly removed his hands. 

“Your bleeding again, and it’s pretty bruised…” Lance observed out loud. 

“Keith, can you remove your armor, we need to see how bruised it was,” Lance asked, concern heavy in his tone. 

“Fine,” Keith sighed. He gingerly removed his chest plate and gauntlets. He undid his flight suit down to his waist. Even Keith was a little surprised by the bruising. 

“ _Dios mio_ …” Lance said under his breath. A decent portion of his stomach was beginning to bruise. Lance pressed his fingers to Keith’s skin. 

Keith inhaled sharply at the pressure. 

“Sorry,” Lance stated, not taking his eyes off the injury, “this bruising is a sign of internal bleeding… Your abdomen is also stiff to the touch, another sign…”

“...how do you know all this stuff…?” Keith asked curiously, 

“My older sister was an EMT for a while. She taught us a bunch of stuff.” He informed. 

Keith nodded, his head was starting to hurt. 

The bruising is recent there’s no way this happened back when we were attacked, that was too long ago…” Lance continued. 

“Keith, did something happen while I was out, how did you even get me here?’ Lance asked urgently. 

“I carried you?... then fell down the river bank...” Keith replied sheepishly, feeling it wouldn’t please the Blue paladin.

“Keith! You strained yourself too much,” Lance snapped, 

“But Lance… I-I wasn’t gonna leave you there…” Keith defended, his voice wavering. 

Lance took a shaky breath calming himself, “I know, I didn’t mean to snap… I… I just _really_ care about you.” 

Keith felt his face heat up a little. He wasn’t sure what to say to that. Especially coming from Lance. Who always teased him. Who made everyone laugh and always picked up the mood. The one who saved his life today. 

“Why don’t we get you cleaned up, you still got blood all over you,” Lance suggested, anxiety still weighing on his expression. 

He was right though, Keith had forgotten about the taste of blood on his tongue and the uncomfortable feel of it drying on his skin. There wasn’t really anything either of them could do until the team came anyway. And Keith would say they had at most ten more vargas but it could be less depending on how long Lance and he were both out. Keith didn’t think he would make it that long to be honest. 

He was good at hiding his pain for the most part but he could feel his energy draining fast. 

He nodded, “alright,” and began getting up. Lance immediately helping him. He seemed to have recovered a bit since before. 

The two settled by the water, Keith wiped the blood from his face. Gladly getting the taste out of his mouth. 

Lance turned to him for a moment from where he dragging his hand through the water. He hadn’t cleaned the blood from the gash on his head. 

“Lance,” Keith gestured to his forehead,

“Oh yeah,” Lance chuckled, “forgot,”

“How is your head anyway?” Keith asked, 

“It's been better but nothing I haven’t dealt with before,” He replied as he wiped the blood away. Hissing sharply when he brushed against the wound a little roughly. Lance glanced up at the sun.

“How long till they come for us, you think? By the time I passed out, I did my best to keep track. We had like 12 vargas left. But now I’m not so sure.” He thought out loud.

“I guess like 10 or less. Not sure how long you had been out when I woke up and I didn’t have to walk too far to get here.” Keith stated. 

Lance sighed, leaning back on his palms, “Maybe tonight or in the morning. Days are a lot shorter here. 

Keith nodded, running a wet hand through his hair, his cool palm felt nice against his aching skull. 

“Let's get back in the shade,” Keith suggested. His bare skin was starting to feel hot in the sunlight. 

“Yeah my eyes are starting to hurt,” Lance agreed. 

They made their way back in the shade, Keith pulling his flight suit back over his shoulders. The two both sat in silence for a while. Lance’s shoulder brushing Keith’s as they both lost themselves in thought.

It was easy to forget when they were busy or talking but now they were waiting. And every time Keith shut his eyes, he saw Lance’s expression or the blood or Lance’s gun on his stomach. 

“Lance…” Keith began, unsurely. 

“What’s up?”

Keith took a breath, collecting his thoughts. Being pinned like he had… Lance going to the extreme to save him instead of leaving him like Keith wanted. Keith could remember everything up until Lance cauterized the second wound. Even thinking about it just hurt. Watching the blood spewing from his own body like a waterfall. The smell of his own flesh burning. The expression on Lance’s face. 

Keith didn’t think he’d survive but he did. Maybe he would still die. But Lance had done everything in his power. Even risking his own. Keith couldn’t die before he thanked his teammate.

“I just wanted to say thanks… for everything. You saved my life back there. You could’ve left me or let me bleed out or anything... There aren’t enough words…” Keith expressed, his voice wavering.

“You don’t need to say anything. After all, you saved me too.” Lance assured, a hint of guilt in his voice. 

“Guess we’re even then. If we actually make it out of here that is.” Keith joked. Even though that was definitely a reality they might have to eventually face. They both knew that Keith was on the clock. It was only a matter of time before the internal bleeding would take his life. No heeling pod in the universe could fix him then.

Lance smirked, “We definitely will,”

After that the two were silent. Both were both physically tired out from dealing with everything. Keith couldn’t manage to stifle his yawn as he began to feel tired. 

It hit him like a truck. He had been a little tired and now he was beyond exhausted. Keith was a little worried about falling asleep. He wondered if maybe he’d fall asleep and just never come out of it. He moved to get up, maybe he’d pace around or something. Splash water on his face.

“What’re you doing?” Lance questioned. 

“I need to get up or I’ll fall asleep,” Keith explained. 

Lance was quiet for a second, his hand around Keith’s wrist, “Actually it’d be better if stayed here. The more you exert the self the more you strain yourself and you need to preserve your energy, I’ll keep an eye on you if you wanna catch a few zzzs”

Keith nodded. He was too tired to dispute that. Plus getting up and walking would hurt a shit ton. 

He settled back down. Letting himself close his eyes and hoping if he fell asleep, he would quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Lance had been watching the river for what felt like hours. The sun was just below the tree line now. The whole time he kept getting lost in his thoughts and worries. Occasionally checking on Keith. The sound of the river was nice. Relaxing. It wasn’t too loud or crazy. He could see why Keith found it hard to stay awake. But Lance had too much on his mind to feel tired. 

Anxiety flowed through him like ice water. Sometimes he’d convince himself Keith would be okay. Then he’d remember the severity of the situation. How bad it all really was. Then he’d check Keith’s pulse or his breath. Always wondering. Had it gotten slower? Fainter? Faster? He often couldn’t tell. He bounced his leg. Fidgeted with the pebbles and dirt around them. Sometimes he’d just listen. Relax, since no matter how much he worried there was nothing he could do. 

But now as he listened, he thought he heard something else in the distance. It was also the sound of water, but it wasn’t the river. It couldn’t be. It hadn’t always been there. 

It sounded like downpour but it was sunny as far as Lance could see. Which honestly wasn’t very far because of the tree line. As if on cue, a shadow loomed and a dense wall of rain followed. 

Suddenly the sunlight was gone and everything around them was being pummelled by the large raindrops. It was kind of amazing how the weather went from sunny clear skies to a monsoon in minutes. 

Lance pulled Keith in a little closer to keep him away from the rain. Their minimal shelter did little to help but Lance figured as long as it wasn't hitting his face directly then he wouldn’t be woken up. Lance didn’t want him to have to exert more energy than he had too. He really needed to conserve it. 

He was surprised when Keith slept through the lightning and thunder. Even a little concerned. But checking his vitals he was fine. He even flinched or mumbled at times. Keith could apparently just sleep through anything. 

The blue Paladin had only expected the rain to last a few minutes but it didn’t It just kept going and going. He even noticed that the river was getting a little higher. Inching closer and closer to their shelter. It began rising alarmingly quick and flowing faster.

It was time to get out of there. Immediately Lance moved from his sitting position. A hand on Keith’s shoulder. He shook the other boy, 

“Keith! Wake up!” He whisper-shouted. He wasn’t really sure why he was whisper shouting. There was no one else around and even if there was the rain was too loud. 

“Keith!” He called a little louder. The red paladin furrowed his brow before waking up with a gasp. 

“What's happening?” He asked immediately, his eyes wide,

“We need to move now,” Lance explained, his voice stern. 

Keith nodded, moving to get up. Lance stood, offering his injured friend a hand. Keith took it. But even then Lance could hear him let out a small gasp as he fell onto a knee. 

“Damn it!” Keith cursed under his breath, frustrated with his lack of mobility.

“It’s alright, come on,” Lance reassured, /lending his shoulder to the boy, 

Keith put his arm over his shoulder and Lance put his hand under the other’s arm, supporting a decent portion of his weight. 

The water was at their feet now and rising even faster. Lance looked around. Upriver was a gray mass. It was far and hard to see in the sudden monsoon. He squinted for a moment for a better look. It was gradually getting bigger. No, not bigger, closer. 

“Oh shit! We need to move now!” Lance shouted over the rain as he realized it was a flash flood. 

The riverbank was extremely steep. With the gravity, he wasn’t sure how far their jetpacks would get them but they’d certainly help. 

Lance activated his, Keith doing the same. They nearly got all the way up before they couldn’t get any higher with the jets. Lance’s feet scrambled for purchase in the muddy riverbank. At this point, it was more of a cliff. Right before he fell, he wrapped his hand around a tree root. The top was just out of reach.

He glanced at Keith, His feet were slipping as the mud on the wall was coming loose. The torrent of rain loosened his grip on the other boy.

Keith let out a yelp as he fell off the wall, Lance managed to wrap his free hand around his wrist, his arm jerking under the sudden force. 

Keith hung perilously above the rising water. Lance glanced upstream. They had mere seconds before they’d be washed away. Lance made a split-second decision. 

He looked down at Keith. His eyes wide as he gazed up at Lance, his drenched hair plastered to his skin. With nearly every bit of strength he had. He threw an extremely surprised Keith over the edge of the bank.

Lance saw stars as the wave hit him, water finding it’s way into his lungs. He coughed and sputtered struggling for breath as he was knocked off the root. 

Keith’s hand was wrapped around his wrist just before he could be swept away. Pulling him against the violent current. Lance looked up to see him, His teeth clenched as he strained to pull the blue paladin to safety. 

Lance grabbed Keith’s arm with both of his. Keith was using his other arm to keep himself from being dragged back in. Lance grunted in pain as something slammed into him, nearly causing him to lose his grip. 

Keith growled in effort, his face twisted in agony. managed to help Lance scramble out of the torrent. Lance watched as he dug his feet into the softening ground, Grabbing Lance with both arms. Keith pulled Lance over the edge, Keith fell back as he used his own weight to pull up the taller boy. 

Lance fell to the ground beside him, their limbs tangled together. Both were breathless. Lance coughed up the remaining water from his near-drowning. He could feel Keith shaking beside him. 

The blue paladin got to his knees, Keith stayed where he was on the ground. Which had begun bleeding profusely again. His hands clutching his wound. His skin was deathly pale and slick with rain. He stared up at the sky, his eyes half-closed as he wheezed. Each breath shuddering in his chest.

“Shit shit shit…” Lance frantically curse to himself scrambling to his friend. This was all his fault but what choice did he have? 

Keith began coughing weekly, choking on blood. Lance sat him up. Wiping away a drop of blood from the corner of his mouth. 

Keith turned his head away from Lance as he retched. He vomited mostly blood and his few stomach contents into the grass. 

“Not.. gonna… make it…” He said between breaths, his glazed eyes gazing up at his friend. 

“No, no, you have to make it, please just hold on a little longer… please,” Lance cried as he cradled his teammate in his arms. 

Keith placed a bloodied palm on Lance’s cheek, lightly brushing his skin. His eyelids fluttering.

“Can’t… any longer…” Keith breathed, “...I’m sorry...”

His eyes lost focus as they slowly shut. His hand fell from lance’s cheek, leaving a bloody smear. 

“Keith?!” Lance cried out slightly shaking the boy as his head lulled to the side, “No… no… no… please, you have to wake up we need to go home… I can’t go without you...”

Tears mixed in with the rain on his face. He nearly screamed as something pulled him off his friend. Someone was calling his name, dragging him away from Keith. 

Lance barely registered Shiro running and grabbing Keith. Everything was blurry and confusing. 

Before he knew it he was on the yellow Lion with Hunk and he had a blanket draped around his shoulders, 

“He could barely listen to what the other was saying, “...in shock... won’t respond… he’s probably also injured… what the hell even happened here…” 

Lance watched as his hands shook violently. He needed to know if Keith was even alive that's all he could think of. But he was terrified of asking. Terrified of the answer. Because part of him believed. Maybe knew, that he just helplessly watched him die.


	5. Chapter 5

Keith felt a strange sense of calm. The ceaseless pain had finally stopped. He felt like he was floating. He was no longer hot or wet. No sickening taste of copper in his mouth. He wished he could stay like this forever. Maybe he would. No pain. No nothing.

But he couldn’t help but feel empty. Something was missing. He didn’t know what. But he wanted it. No that wasn’t right. He needed it. He couldn’t stay like this if he couldn't have it.

Suddenly he was falling. A biting cold against his skin. Shocking his nerves.

Keith sucked in as much air as he possibly could his eyes shot open as he fell from a healing pod. Before he could brace his own fall someone caught him.

He looked up as he caught his breath. It was Shiro. God was he happy to see him.

“What happened? Where’s Lance? Is he okay? How am I even alive,” Keith babbled breathlessly.

“Woah, slow down Keith, one at a time, you’re safe now,” Shiro assured.

Keith nodded, swallowing anxiously, as Shiro lead him to go sit down.

“Is Lance okay?” he asked again

“Yes, he’s eating dinner with others, right now, in fact, I promised to tell them all immediately when you woke up. They were all extremely reluctant to leave. I can tell them later though, once you’re ready for the attention,” Shiro explained.

Keith nodded in relief, “What even happened? How am alive,” he questioned, genuinely confused.

Shiro’s gaze darkened, “Well you barely were when we found you. Lance was… hysterical… I nearly lost it when I saw you two. It’s honestly a miracle we are even speaking. Lance told us what had happened. Allura and Coran both feel terrible for even sending you…”

Keith shook his head, “They didn’t know it would go this bad, honestly, everything that could go wrong went wrong,” Keith chuckled.

“Obviously,” Shiro replied, smirking. “You hungry?”

Keith hadn’t thought about that at all until Shiro mentioned it, “Starving,” He admitted.

Shiro laughed, “Yeah you were in that tube a while and I don't want to know the last time you ate before the mission,”

Keith stood up, black spots immediately clouding his vision. Shiro grabbed his shoulder, balancing him. How long had it been since he ate?

“How long was I in there anyway?” Keith asked.

“A few days honestly. We kept you in there until you at least recovered most of your blood, you might need a couple of days before you feel %100” Shiro informed.

“That explains why I’m still so light-headed,” Keith thought out loud. He hadn’t eaten in around four days and might have some recovery to do.

With that, the pair headed into the castle’s dining area. He almost immediately made eye contact with Hunk,

“Keith! You’re finally awake!” he exclaimed.

“Welcome back to the land of the living dude,” Pidge said, saluting him with a smirk on her face.

Lance shot up from his seat and ran over to Keith, giving him a bear hug.

“Thank god you’re okay…” Lance breathed.

Keith tentatively hugged him back,

“Thanks to you, thanks to the team,” Keith replied softly,

The two pulled apart, feeling eyes on them. Lance nodded, his expression one of guilt. He nodded to Keith and they both sat down. Keith didn’t know what to say to him or anyone else. It was harder to speak with a group. He decided to save it for later.

Keith ate like it was the first time he had eaten in, well, four days. It was almost hard to eat at first. It made his stomach hurt a little but he didn’t care. He drank the water like it was the best thing he had ever tasted. It may as well have been. He hadn’t realized how thirsty he was.

Once finished, the group talked for a little while. Lance was quieter than usual. Not joining in with the usual banter. Keith decided he needed to shower. After all, he was still in his flight suit. He would have showered and changed first but he was sure if he did he would pass out.

He said his goodnights to the other and headed to his room to grab fresh clothes. After that, he headed to the showers.

Keith peeled off his flight suit. It smelled slightly of copper but the rain had washed most of the blood away.

Keith left his dirty clothes in a neat pile and turned on the water. The warm water washing over his skin. Soothing aches and pains he had forgotten were even there. He closed his eyes, the events of the mission flashing through his mind. Lying in the rain bleeding out. He didn’t want to think about it.

Keith didn’t fear death. But that didn’t stop the mission from being jarring. Everything about it was so fucked. Keith didn’t have the chance to process any of it. He didn’t even want to.  
Keith wanted to train until he dropped but he knew Shiro wouldn’t allow it for at least a day. He wanted to scream. Punch something. He ran his hands through his hair. Roughly pulling at it, not caring if it hurt.

He felt his face contort into a frown and an all too familiar heat behind his eyes. Keith didn’t cry in front of anyone ever. He rarely even cried alone. But he couldn’t help it now. His eyes stung as tears spilled freely from them. His breath hiccuping in his throat.

He leaned his head against the wall, letting the water run over him. He felt pathetic. At least he was alone. He didn’t know how to deal with anything that happened. He wanted to talk to Lance. He would talk to him as soon as he could.

Keith cleaned himself up, feeling a little better after his shower. He dried off and slipped into clean clothes. It felt so good being clean and dry.

He stepped out into the hallway, heading back to his room. Keith stopped in front of Lance’s door. He thought about maybe knocking but decided against it. It was getting late for their standards. The only one who stayed up late was Pidge. Keith didn’t want to disturb him.

Keith continued to his room. Floppy into his bed. He had technically been asleep for three days but he was still exhausted. The entire time he was asleep, he was recovering faster than any human naturally could so it wasn't exactly a restful three days.  
It felt so good to lie down in his own bed. Even if he still was so far away from Earth, this place was beginning to feel like home. Other than Shiro, no one had ever cared much about him since his dad died. But the way Lance had almost died to save his life. Their near-death experiences haunted him but knowing he cared made him feel warm. But also terrified.

Lance was nearly ripped from him. From the team. Figuratively and literally. Keith had only recently regained Shiro after he was missing after Kerberos. But he had come back scarred mentally and physically. Keith couldn’t keep losing people.

Just then a knock sounded outside his door, pulling him from his thoughts.

Come in…” Keith said hesitantly as he sat up.

The door opened, and there stood Lance.

“Is everything alright?” Keith asked.

“Yeah… I just couldn’t sleep, was hoping you were awake but I… I’ll just go I don’t wanna keep you up…” He explained.

“Wait, Lance, no-” Keith said getting out of bed, “please stay, I can’t sleep either,”

He grabbed Lance’s wrist before he left the room, “It’s fine really,”

Lance smiled sadly and followed Keith back into the room. The two sat on his bed.

“So, what’s troubling you,” Lance asked first, his tone lifting the mood.

“Just the usual, too many thoughts, what about you?” he replied.

“Nightmare,” He stated.

Keith nodded, “What about? If you wanna talk about it,”

“You,” He replied matter-of-factly, “They’re always about you. About us,”

Keith couldn’t say he was surprised. He didn’t have any good things to say, so instead, he just placed a hand on the other’s shoulder, gentle but affirming. Lance placed his own hand over Keith’s, sighing.

“Everything keeps replaying in my mind. Everything. I’m so sorry for what happened. That you had to go through that,” Lance conceded.

“You shouldn’t be sorry. You saved my life more than once on that mission. If I had been keeping better watch, none of this would have happened. I’m the one who should be sorry. I proved to be a liability,” Keith’s voice shook.

“And you saved mine more than once, Keith. You nearly died. I thought you did die,” Lance stated, his voice cracking.

“I thought I did too,” Keith confessed.  
Lance chuckled, “I'm really glad you didn’t,”

“I’m glad you didn’t drown,” Keith replied.

The two were silent for a moment, Lance fidgeting nervously.

“Do you… maybe wanna just stay until morning?” Keith asked, Lance still looked really uneasy and Keith couldn’t say he would mind.

“Would that really be alright?” Lance asked doubtfully,

“Yeah of course,” Keith assured.

Lance smiled again. The two laid back, shoulder to shoulder. It felt nice not being alone. And soon enough Lance was asleep. He unconsciously cradled Keith. Like a kid with a teddy bear. It was amusing. And Keith couldn’t say he minded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! sorry if it was a mess. I wrote 90% of this while pulling all-nighters lol. This story was a little rushed. It was just something I wanted to do quickly. But I hoped you enjoyed it anyway. Hopefully, I can post more fics on here in the future.


End file.
